


The Past Is A Present

by TideNightWalker



Series: Lab Rats/Mighty Med Fics [1]
Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kaz gets angry, Kaz goes to the past, Oliver and Kaz can feel each others pain, at everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/TideNightWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz nearly forgot how much he hated Roman and Riker.</p><p>Nearly.</p><p>[Updated every Thursday]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Past

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With The Help Of Some Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660724) by [FallenQueen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2). 



> My first addition to this fandom!! Yasies!!!
> 
> P.S: The past Mighty Med is set a bit after they have the Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med episode.
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies!

Kaz nearly forgot how much he hated Roman and Riker.

_Nearly._

He's reminded oh-so-pleasantly when Riker pulls out _something_ and sinks it into Oliver.

The mission wasn't supposed to go this way. No one was suposed to get stabbed.

Just as he starts forward to help Skylar and Oliver, he's pulled back into a pool of blue swirling particles.

He hears echoing "no"s, grunts of pain, and Bree's scream of "Kaz!" before he blacks out.

* * *

Kaz wakes up in a dream.

It's dark, but he can make out the Mighty Med Symbol across from him.

"Told you it was worth it!" A voice whispers.

"Hey!" Kaz says. "Who's there?"

Bang! Someone hits their head, and a sharp "ow!" follows.

That voice is familiar...

"Woah, Kaz, dude, he looks like you!"

"That's why Horace wouldn't let us see him!"

Oh god. It's himself.

Mighty Med is lowly lit, save for  the bright glow of the machinery.

Kaz can see other supers in beds around him, and hospital workers scurrying around quietly.

There are two kids, a few years younger than him, standing by his bed.

They're him and Oliver, a few years ago.

This shouldn't happen, right? Wouldn't the world implode if you met your past or future self?

Kaz was distracted from this confusing and oddly Chase-like train of thought by a searing pain in his stomach.

"Oh no..." Kaz groaned as Past-Him and Past-Oliver checked his vitals. "Urgh.... Oliver's in trouble...."

"No I'm not. I'm right here?" Past-Oliver says.

Kaz groans. "Not you; the other Oliver."

Past-Him stares at him, then snickers. "This guy's delusional."

Kaz snorts. "If I'm delusional, then you are, too, kid." He feels weird calling himself "kid," but oh well.

Past-Him frowned as Past-Oliver's eyes widened in understanding.

"You're Kaz from the future!" Past-Oliver hissed exictedly.

Past-Him grinned. "Sweet. What happens?"

Kaz scoffs. "Can't tell you. It'll mess up the timeline if I tell you too much, but Oliver doesn't turn into a villian."

His and Oliver's past selves groan in dissapointment (or sigh in relief; Kaz has no clue).

Kaz opens his mouth to speak, but instead dives into a flurry of coughs, smoke puffing out.

Past-Him and Past-Oliver stare at him, mildly weirded out.

Kaz sighs. "I call it Fire-Cough."

"Only supers get funky sicknesses!" Past-Him grins. "That means-!"

One of the nurses shushes him.

Past-Him whispers and winces an apology.

"Yeah. " Kaz groans. "We get powers."

Past-Him grins. "Sweet."

Past-Oliver frowns. "Wait... Why am I in trouble?"

Kaz flaps a hand. "Future-Oliver. Pretty sure he got stabbed on a mission. We have this weird telepathic thing where we can feel each other's pain."

Their past selves fist-bumped. "Awesome."

Kaz growled. "Not awesome. If Oliver's out of commission, that means I am too."

Past-Him winced. "Yeesh, dude, when did I get so cynical?"

"When I got my powers, and realized how messed up this world is." Kaz snarked back. He struggled out of his hospital bed. "Look, my team is in trouble. I have to get home."

Past-Oliver blocked him. "Oh no you don't- you're still hurt."

Kaz snarled. "Move it Ollie."

Past-Oliver glared at him. "Nope."

Kaz lifted his hand and ignited his fire. "Move, Oliver, or so help me-"

Past-Him and Past-Oliver yelped at his fire powers.

Kaz limped off to find Horace. He could help.

* * *

On his way to Horace's office, Kaz bumped into Alan.

"Kaz?" Alan stared at him. "What the-?"

Kaz rolled his eyes. "I'm from the future. Move, Alan, or I'll make you."

Alan scoffed, and Kaz raised his fire hand.

Alan yelped, and ran off.

Horace opened his office. "What's all this- Kaz?!"

Horace had spotted his fire hand.

"Horace. Thank god. I'm Kaz from the future, and I need your help."

Horace stared at him. "Tell me something only Future-Kaz would know."

Kaz rolled his eyes, and looked around. "You're actually Caduceo." He whispers, hoping that it will convince him.

Horace jumped in suprise. "Er.. How can I help?"

"I need some sort of time machine, and something to wipe memories." Kaz replied.

Horace thought. "I don't have either of those."

Suddenly, Past-Him and Past-Oliver came running down the hall.

"Horace. Good. This guy's crazy!" Past-Him panted.

Kaz growled. "I'm trying to get back to Oliver and my team! They're- argh!"

A sharp pain in his chest suddenly made it hard to breathe.

"Oliver..." He wheezed. "Oliver's... In trouble...."

Kaz's breath was labored, and every breath hurt.

Horace checked him for broken ribs while the past selves supported Kaz.

"No broken ribs..." Horace concluded confusedly.

"He feels Future-Oliver's pain." Past-Him explained.

Kaz's vision danced with black spots. "I... I... I need to....to....to get... Home.... Oliver's....he's... He's in troub-tro...trouble."

"We'll get you home, Kaz." Horace replied.

That was the last thing Kaz heard before the black spots took over, and he slumped in the past selves' arms.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the now-last chapter!
> 
> It's short, I know, but this was a) all i could write, and b) this is a good finishing point (to me).
> 
> sooooooo.......
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies!

Roman and Riker left soon after Kaz disappeared.

Skylar cradled Oliver in her arms, trying to help him. Oliver was obviously in pain.

“Well, we found out what my weakness is.” Oliver mumbled. 

Skylar smiled. “And what’s that?”   
  
“Knives.”

Chase walked over to them, and he checked the boy’s pulse.  “He has a pulse, but he’s fading fast. We need to get to the penthouse.”

Bree nodded, and carted Oliver back as gently as she could. She came back for Chase and Skylar immediately after.

Chase was on his equitment in an instant, hooking up all sorts of things to Oliver. 

He ushered the girls out of the room.

This wasn’t gonna be pretty.

 

* * *

 

Chase came out a few hours later, exhausted to the bone.

“Chase!” Skylar cried. “Is Oliver okay?”

Chase nodded. “But there’s some bad news.”   


“What kind of bad news?”   


“Oliver kinda has…” He trailed off.

“Oliver has what?”   


“He has poison in his system?” Chase smiled sheepishly, the ducked behind the couch.

Skylar frowned. “What kind of poison? Will he be okay?”   


Chase popped up from behind the couch. “I don’t know what kind. But I do know how to fix him. Where’s Kaz?”

Bree frowned. “Kaz disappeared, ya wingnut!”

Chase nodded. “Oh. Well then, Oliver’s doomed.”

The girls glared at him. 

Suddenly, a warning alarm blared. “Warning: patient critical.” 

Chase cursed under his breath, and dashed to Oliver. 

Oliver was thrashing, and struggling for breath. 

“What’s happening to him?!” Skylar yelped.

“It must be the poison!” Chase replied. “I’ll use my bionic eye to identify where the source is.”   


Chase’s eye glowed for a few moments, and the he growled. “It was on the knife Riker hit Oliver with!”

Chase (for some reason) realized what he could do, and upped Oliver’s sedatives.

Oliver calmed down in a few minutes.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Oliver dreamt of Kaz. Not in the creepy way, that’s gross!

He saw himself and Kaz  as younger teens at Mighty Med as they talked to…. Present Kaz?

Oliver shot awake to being wrapped in tubes and surrounded by medical equitment. 

Skylar slept in a chair not far from Oliver’s bed, and he smiled. 

He’d tell them in the morning.

  
  



End file.
